


Starlight Talk

by Awesomesquirrelstuff



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, dancing mom, fun mom, misfits - Freeform, pearlmethyst - Freeform, they have some stuff to work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomesquirrelstuff/pseuds/Awesomesquirrelstuff
Summary: A late night rendezvous between two homeworld misfits.





	Starlight Talk

The sky seemed to open up, clouds long gone from my vision as the stars shone overhead. The earth’s night sky was almost jarring in its beauty. It had been so long since I had watched the sky like this. I watched as my unneeded breath puffed out against the sky, seemingly swirling into infinity before disappearing completely. As I took my next breath I noticed the scent of lavender and sweets on the air. It smelled like her. The woman who had been occupying my thoughts for days. No. It couldn’t be her. Not after that. “This was a mistake,” I had said. Oh how soon I regretted those words. “No you think I’m the mistake!” she had yelled storming past me and out of the house. The slamming of the door still rung through my head. She hadn’t been back for days. We had searched everywhere. Why would she come back now?The memories of not long ago began to crowd my mind. Memories of kissing and cuddling. Of holding hands and late night talks. Now I had lost it all because I had been afraid of what I was feeling, of what those feelings meant.

The sound of rustling leaves alerted me to another’s approach. The smell of lavender and sweets seemed to grow stronger the louder the rustling became. I turned slightly only to be met with lavender orbs staring down at me. I felt tears fill my eyes as I took in her disheveled appearance. Her clothes were torn, tattered, and covered in dirt. I watched as she wiped the dirt from her face before she began trying to pull the mats from her hair. She turned away from me and I felt panic rise in my chest. No. Please don’t go away again. Please look at me. Please don’t leave me alone. “Garnet found me and said I should talk to you,” she said her back still turned to me. “Amethyst,” I whispered, my tears leaving hot trails down my cheeks. She turned to me and her eyes widened. I wanted to laugh. After all this time she was still surprised by how emotional I could become. 

She knelt before me, her hands coming to my face instantly. Even felt the dirt and grime, her hands were impeccably soft. As she wiped my tears I found myself staring at her and the way her lavender hair shone in the moonlight. She was so beautiful and she didn’t even know it. “Geeze P. I’m sorr-mmmphhh” I cut her off by placing my mouth on her’s. Words were too easy, too forgettable. Now action, action was scary. Action was unforgettable. It’s too hard to forget how someone’s actions made you feel.And right now I wanted Amethyst to feel special like she never wanted to run away again. As our lips melded into one another I felt her relax into me. Her sweet lavender scent returned and for some reason that made me cry harder. 

As I felt her pull away I gripped her tighter. I didn’t want to let go. I didn’t want this to end. Eventually, though I had to release her as she pulled back I noticed a small smile tug at the corner of her lips. “Relax P. I’m not going anywhere,” she promised as she wiped my tears again. As I felt gentle fingers caress my face I pressed my cheek into her purple palm, “I’m sorry,” I whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her hand. “Don’t be. I messed up too,” she murmured looking at me thoughtfully.

We sat in silence until a beautifully absurd idea crossed my mind. As I watched her twirl a lock of hair around her finger I fond my desire for my idea grow. “Amethyst?” I whispered, causing her to glance from her twirling hair to me. “Hm?’ she murmured as she watched me stand. “Dance with me,” I said hopefully as I held my hand out to her. I smiled as she took it and pulled herself up. As she stepped closer I felt my excitement grow. Our dance was awkward, almost clumsy, we hadn’t danced like this in so long. Amethyst had her style and well, I had mine but to be this close. To feel her strong hands on my waist and to see her eyes piercing into mine was simply divine.

Our dance didn’t last long though. As Amethyst felt the need to pull me into a kiss right in the middle of it. As we kissed I felt a soothing warmth seep out of my gem and into the air around us. In an instant, we stood not as two gems but as Opal. As we stood there we felt Opal wrap her arms around herself and give a slight squeeze. As if to check if she was indeed there. Once she realized she was indeed formed and stable a smile graced her lips as big as the one's Amethyst and I could feel in our hearts. She sat back down then, staring at the stars, enjoying just being herself again. Just as Amethyst and I were.

**Author's Note:**

> An old oneshot I wrote at 1:03 A.M. when I couldn't sleep. Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you thought!


End file.
